This invention relates in general to joints having first and second members that can pivot or otherwise articulate angularly relative to one another. In particular, this invention relates to an improved sealing structure for use with an angularly movable joint, such as a ball and socket joint, that provides a reliable seal when the first and second components of the joint are articulated at relatively large angles relative to one another.
A variety of joints are known in the art that include first and second members that can pivot or otherwise articulate angularly relative to one another. One such angularly movable joint is known as a ball and socket joint. A typical ball and socket joint includes a ball stud portion and a socket portion. The ball stud portion of the joint includes a generally spherical ball having an elongated stud extending therefrom. The socket portion of the joint includes a generally spherical surface having an opening formed therethrough. When the ball and socket joint is assembled, the spherical ball of the ball stud portion is supported on the spherical surface of the socket portion, and the elongated stud of the ball stud portion extends through the opening of the socket portion. Thus, the ball stud can pivot or otherwise angularly move relative to the socket.
Ball and socket joints and other joints of this general type are typically provided with a sealing structure to protect the region where the first and second components thereof engage one another. These sealing structures prevent the entry of contaminants into the joint, which can adversely affect the operation of the joint and cause premature failure thereof. Such sealing structures also retain lubricant within the region where the first and second components thereof engage one another. In particular, ball and socket joints are frequently used in relatively harsh environments, such as in the suspension and steering systems of a variety of land vehicles, where they are directly exposed to water, dirt, and other contaminants.
A number of sealing structures are known in the art for use with conventional articulating joints. Although known sealing structures have been effective, it has been found that the ability of the sealing structure to prevent the entry of contaminants into the joint and to retain lubricant therein may be reduced somewhat when the first and second components of the joint are articulated at relatively large angles relative to one another. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved sealing structure for use with an angularly movable joint, such as a ball and socket joint, that provides a reliable seal when the first and second components of the joint are articulated at relatively large angles relative to one another.